Summer guy
by RavenKurochiki
Summary: I have never thought that he would be the kind of guy who lasts... Until I saw him again... but I have pride. I am Annabeth Chase.
1. Summer Time

**Author Note: This is my first Percy Jackson fanfic. Please review. I'd like to know what do you all think. Thanks~~ xoxo**

* * *

Annabeth Chase stepped into the high school compound. She didn't enjoy being a transfer student as she was getting weird looks from people. Yeah. She had a history in her old school and the school before that and the school before that. Sure, she was labelled as trouble maker and a badass but what people didn't know was that she was ADHD and dyslexic. She thought this school would be like all the other schools until she saw the guy she met on the beach during summer. Summer boys don't last right? But this one did. They were together for two months, well at least until the summer holidays were over. They lost contact ever since. She added him on Facebook but he was never online. What she saw made her heart drop into the pits of her stomach. He was walking hand in hand with another girl. A blonde girl who was wearing plenty of glittery pink eyeliner and killer platform heels. She looked like a total slut. So why was he going out with her? Annabeth Chase stepped infront of him. "Hi there Percy Jackson. Do you remember me?" she asked coolly.


	2. Erm Hello?

**Author's note: I'm having plenty of ideas but I don't know how to put them into words. Can anyone help me?**

* * *

"Hi there Percy Jackson," Annabeth said coolly.

~Percy's POV~

I got the shock of my life I never thought I would see her again. My eyes lowered down to her chest. She's wearing that necklace I gave her on the last day of our summer holidays. She seemed like a totally different person now. I gapped at her. My mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. My current girlfriend pouted at me. "Who's she Perce?" she asked while clinging to my arm like it's her lifeline. I ignored her. She's starting to get annoying. The pink glittery eyeliner was overdone and extremely distracting in a bad way. "So?" Annabeth asked me while gesturing to herself. "Welcome to Goode High School, I guess," I said. She raised an eyebrow and I felt like slapping myself. Is that any way to greet a girl whom you've missed like fuck? I asked myself. "I hope you'll be showing me around," she said and looked disapprovingly at that annoying girl clinging to my arm. She was still pouting. "Drew, go away for the moment," I said and shook my arm free. Her lower lips trembled like she was going to cry. Annabeth rolled her eyes. I ignored Drew and walked towards Annabeth. I smiled at her. I had almost forgot how alluring those grey eyes were. I thought summer girls never last but i think I was wrong. Last summer's girl is going to last for a longgg time.

~Annabeth's POV~

He smiled at me. His girlfriend completely forgotten. So maybe I was right after all! He does like me! Wait, I have a bad girl image to keep. I refrained myself from looking at those sea green eyes otherwise I'll melt. He leaned towards me and whispered, "maybe I'll show you around after all," I almost squealed like a typical schoolgirl. What effect he has that affects me like that? With my heart hammering in my chest, I smiled at him and followed him to our next class.

~Percy's POV~

As I entered class 10-C, Nico di Angelo pounced on me. "Yo Percy! Is she your new girlfriend?" he asked real loudly. I saw Annabeth blush and shot Nico a glare which shutted him up. "No she's not my girlfriend," I said while adding a YET in my mind. Thalia Grace, another of my close friend walked up to me slowly. She's having a huge amount of eyeliner on again. She looked like some bad-ass punk. "I can't get Thalia to go out with me yet," Nico whispered to me. I smiled sadly. I knew the reason she wouldn't. Thalia walked towards Annabeth and circled her like a predator. She finally jabbed Annabeth in the arm. "Hey!" Annabeth said in protest. Thalia smirked and threw a punch. I was about to intervene until I saw Annabeth dodge and Thalia grinned. A cat fight is starting and I don't wanna get caught up in the middle of it. 2 minutes later, Thalia and Annabeth stopped throwing punches at each other and were grinning at me. Their arms around each other's shoulders. "I like this one, Jackson," Thalia said while giving me a thumbs up. I raised my eyebrows. Maybe it'll work out after all. All I have to handle now is the huge-assed mouth of Drew. I'm hoping she hasn't said anything to Luke. She's like a bunny. She hops from guy to guy like they're nothing. Well, I'm not in a position to comment cuz I'm like that too. But it'll all change. I hope


	3. Her History?

~Percy's POV~

"May I know why is that Annabeth girl hanging out with us again?" Piper Mclean asked Nico and I while pointing to Annabeth who was getting friendly with Thalia.

"Cuz she's my friend?" I asked back as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I caught Nico rolling his eyes. "Problem?" I snapped back.

Piper giggled. "Annabeth and you will look so cute together!" she squealed and went to rejoin Hazel who was punching Leo and Frank in the arm. "Percy, how you get the girls that quickly?" Jason asked from my right. "I don't know, I'm not as disciplined as you are I guess," I shrugged. "Jason sighed. "Shit," Nico muttered and I looked up. Luke and his entire soccer team were heading our way. I heard Annabeth gasp.

~Annabeth POV~

"What's he doing here?" I asked Thalia in a urgent whisper. "You mean that guy who looks like a really hot surfer?" Thalia asked. I nodded. Thalia didn't answer. A girl in black hair was walking next to him with her arms crossed and a smug smile on her face. "Yo Percy!" he said in greeting. Percy narrowed his eyes. "Yes Luke?" he asked back. "You won't believe what I did to your mother last night!" Luke said and his 'team' giggled. The black haired girl next to him smirked. Percy clenched his fist and didn't reply. "Man! She was so hot!" Luke exclaimed and his friends 'OOOH-ed and 'AAHH-ed' .

"Shut up!" Percy yelled and turned to walk away. "Not so fast, buddy!" Luke said and grabbed his shoulders. I had seen enough. I knew what kind of person he had become since the last time I saw him. We had dated briefly when I was 12 years old. We lasted for 4 months. Then he broke it off for another girl named Tammy. She was everything I'm not alright. Everyone could see that. Soon, he transferred, ditching me. There's more to it, but, to keep things short, let's just say... We have history.

~Percy POV~

He grabbed my shoulder. I would've punched him if Annabeth didn't intervene.

"Luke Castellan! Stop it!" she yelled. I was shocked. She stood up to him? She's a newbie. Wait, what? She knows him? Luke let go of me and turned to her. Recognition shone in his eyes.

"Hi there, Annie. Never thought we would see each other again huh?" he asked, trying to sound cool. I backed away. This could be interesting. Thalia looked like she was going to cry. Oh well, maybe it won't be that interesting after all. Nico was shooting death glares at Luke. Jason was crossing his arms and leaning onto the locker. He looked as if he was evaluating Luke and his friends on how to beat them in 'battle' or something.

"Luke," Annabeth said, then smirked.

"I missed you Annie," Luke said and moved closer to her. Annabeth backed away until she hit the locker. Luke kept advancing, until he was merely an inch away from her. I dared not look at Thalia, I don't want to see her facial expression now. Now seeing that they were so close, I felt as if my heart has dropped into the pits of Tartarus. I wanted to punch Luke in the face this very moment. He was trying to kiss her? I mean, seriously? Annabeth pushed Luke away and he stumbled 7 steps back.

"Luke, we had history. It's in the past. Leave me alone. I'm better off without you!" Annabeth yelled and turned to look at me. She then ran off, away from us, away from prying eyes. That black haired girl who was walking beside Luke just now is frowning. Wait, did she look jealous? So she's Luke's current girlfriend. Luke saw Thalia standing in our midst.

"Oh hey Thals! Can't believe you're still hanging out with these losers," he said and walked off with his 'team' trailing behind. Piper had sneaked away from the commotion along with Hazel, Leo and Frank. That's something I understand as no one wants to mess with Luke. What made Luke pick on me? I don't know. But he's been picking on me since Day one. I sighed. I had a silent conversation with Nico and ran off to get Annabeth.

~Annabeth POV~

I can't face anyone after what I went through. I can't stand this humiliation. I am Annabeth Chase not some random girl which you can get and throw away like they're nothing. I don't know where I'm running to. I just want to be alone. I bet Percy doesn't want me now. Not after what he just saw. I'm now angry without a reason. I looked around. I'm in the school's garden. Good. I kicked the nearest flower pot and broke it. I used a shard of the broken ceramic and scratched the walls.

3 minutes later, I got tired. I sunk to the ground and started crying. Then, I felt something wrap around my waist. It was warm and comforting. "Perseus," I whispered and sobbed harder. He didn't stop me. He didn't say anything. He just hugged me tighter. "Thank you, Percy," I whispered between sobs.

~Percy POV~

The school garden looked completely wrecked. It was thoroughly unrecognizable. The best thing to do was to leave the place and frame someone for doing it but I didn't have the heart to bring her away. I felt hugging her was the best thing to do, so I did.

* * *

**Author's note: Thanks for your reviews people. Please give me your opinion on what you think. *bows* **


	4. Convincing herself

**Author's note: Thanks for your reviews. I really appreciate it. =) Someone said something about my Grammar so I'm working hard to improve it. Don't worry about offending me or something. I take criticism okay. =D I wanted to put in more POVs from other characters like Thalia or Nico. Should I?  
**

* * *

~Percy's POV~

"Excuse me, Mr Jackson. I was asking what were you doing in the school garden," the principal asked me. He had an eyebrow raised. I didn't know how should I answer him so I just gave him an answer that wasn't really an answer. "I was breathing, sir," I said shortly. "Detention it is, Mr Jackson. For damaging of school property and your cheekiness," he said. I tried to stifle a yawn. I can't sit still and listen to people talk for more than 5 minutes. I'll then automatically filter out their voices and go to sleep. That's me.

I'm betting that you're all wondering 'why is Percy having an audience with the principal and not Annabeth?' Oh, that's easy. The authorities came to check out the commotion and Annabeth acted all goodie-two-shoes. She stood up so abruptly and convinced them that I did the damage as I wasn't right in the mind. I know right! What the hell? Annabeth totally owes me one.

As I trudged out of the Principal's office, Jason and Nico pounced on me. I showed them my detention slip. It lasted for the week. "Why are you taking the blame for her?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. It felt wrong to push it back on her," I shrugged

Nico rolled his eyes. "So, somebody's in love," he said it like a statement not a question.

"Hey!" I protested

"Right. We all know Perce is such a gentleman that he'll take detentions for anyone," Jason said mockingly.

I sighed in defeat.

"I met her last summer," I said quietly.

"And what? You got her pregnant?" Nico demanded.

"Man! Chill! We know about your hormones but seriously, get it under control!" Jason said and patted me on the shoulder.

I growled. Explaining thing to them would be harder than I thought. "It's not that!" I said loudly. People turned and stared. Nico and Jason sniggered. "Such great friends you both are," I muttered and left them at that.

~Annabeth's POV~

"No Thalia, there's nothing between Luke and I," I said tiredly. I've been trying to explain to Thalia that Luke and I were history and I barely know him now. Thalia was so pissed off at me for a reason. I don't remember. Well, screw the 'reason', but, she's been questioning me about my relationship status between Luke Castellan and I. "

"You promise?" Thalia finally asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, tiredly.

"Okay, I hope you are not the kind of people who lie," she shot me a look.

I buried my head into my arms on my desk and groaned. What else does she want me to do so that she'll believe me?

Then, she laughed and punched me in the arm. "Chill girl! I believe you," she said laughing and dropped to a seat next to me. I looked at her. "Thanks for making me waste an hour of my life trying to make you believe me," I said. Thalia grinned. "That's why we're friends," she said. The look on my face made her grin wider. I turned my attention away from her as I saw Percy entered the class. He didn't look too happy. Jason and Nico were guffawing behind him. Then he turned and looked at me. He looked pissed. Oops! I think I landed him in detention. He then made his way towards me desk but Nico beat him to it.

So now, I'm looking up at Nico's towering figure. "Did Percy get you pregnant?" he asked, amusement all over his face. I stood up, kicked my chair away and glared at him. He widened his eyes. "So you're pregnant?" he asked mockingly.

...

I took his head, and slammed it down onto my desk. "I hope that tells you the answer," I said haughtily. Thalia gave me two thumbs up. I grinned at her and turned to face Percy. "You owe me one," was all he said and he made his way to his desk. Now he's got me really confused. What is he feeling or thinking now?

~Percy POV~

School just ended and I slung my schoolbag over my shoulders and quickly made my way out of class. I don't know why, but I just really want to avoid Annabeth and Nico for the time being. I made my way for detention.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to a couple of hours. Finally! I jolted awake from a really weird dream of 'stuff'. Whoa! I realised that the teacher who was in charge of me fell asleep as well. I ran out of the empty room. I'm betting all me money that my mom had already expected me being in detention. I took out my cell phone and texted the first person which came into my head.

...

Annabeth.

~Annabeth's POV~

My phone just beeped. My heart fluttered when I saw Percy's name flash on the screen. Part of me wanted to stay mad at him but I just can't. I questioned him for ignoring me just now. Why?

Percy

Hey =)

Me

Why did u ignore me just now?

10 minutes later

Percy

I didn't feel like talking.

Me

Why? Cuz I got u in detention?

Percy

No. Not that. I felt weird.

Me

Cuz you hugged me and I framed you for trouble? =/

Percy

Yea, maybe it's cuz I hugged u.

Me

PERCY! U KISSED ME LAST SUMMER ON JULY 7TH! So why does hugging me feels weird now?

Percy

Maybe it's because we're in school. =/

Me  
OH. MY. GOD. You're such a dork Perce. =.="

Percy

I know *shrugs* I can't help it sometimes.

I laughed. He's so cute even when texting. Maybe he'll be different after all. With a sigh, I texted him.

Me

Hey... I gtg now. Dinner time. Love you.

Percy

Mmm Kay. Love you too.

I stared at my screen dumbfounded. Did he just say he loved me too? I almost squealed like one of those typical bitches but I managed to calm down. I didn't want my step-mother to come running did I. I tried to wipe off that smile plastered all over my face but I didn't work. Screw that, who'll care anyway? It's not like we're officially dating or something. We're just Best friends forever and we're like best friends who love each other right? So there's no reason for me to squeal over an 'I Love You' message. Plus, we had already broke off whatever relationship we had when summer ended. So, that kiss doesn't really count anymore. Now, I don't see him more than just a close friend... Right?

* * *

**Reviews! Love you all. I'll be a lil' slow with my next chappie cuz I'm quite busy now that school is piling me with homework and I have activities to tend to. But don't worry. I'll update it by next week. I promise.**


	5. Hurt

~Annabeth POV~

Time flies. Week two of my school is done, which means Percy is done with his detention. Finally! We are working on a group project at Percy's apartment now. His mom is really, really nice. She offered to bake us cookies, no, blue cookies. "Down to earth, Annabeth!" Thalia waved her arm in front of my face. "Uhh, what?" I asked, completely lost. "We're talking about, err, building constructive margins on a plate tectonic," Percy read it out from Jason's student organiser. Oh! That. I cleared my throat. "Plate tectonic is a scientific theory that describes the large-scale motions of Earth's lithosphere. On Earth, there are seven or eight major plates and many minor plates." I recited at top speed. I looked around at my group of friends. They looked at me as if I just spoke Greek. They looked utterly lost. "What?" I protested.

"I have no idea what you just said," Nico said slowly while shaking his head.

"I actually understood Plate Tectonics until you explained it in a complex way," Jason said while giving me a look.

Percy stared at me blankly as if I was a very confusing species which he was just asked to study.

Thalia gave me an encouraging smile then cheerfully said," I have no fucking clue about what you just said,"

I sighed.

It took us a little while to actually understand the topic of the project and spent the next two hours working on it. When we were done, we had a little snack and watched television. Mrs Jackson showed us Percy's baby photos and we had the laugh of our lives, much to Percy's embarrassment. We were about to put in another DVD when my cellphone beeped. I stared at the screen, feeling a little freaked out. I didn't know who sent it but it said :' Hey babe, wanna hang out tonight? I could fetch you from Jackson's place you know =P'

Thalia and Percy pulled out her phone too. Apparently, they had also received text messages. Percy smiled eerily at the screen. "OOoh! Who is it Perce?" Nico asked eagerly, craning his neck to get a look of Percy's cell's screen. "I'm betting it's Rachel Dare," Jason said while stifling a yawn. I resisted the urge to scream at him. Who the hell is Rachel Dare? Thalia looked at her phone with mixed reactions. "Luke just texted me!" she half whispered, half squealed. I stared at her dumbfounded. "Why would he text you?" I asked, sounding a little harsh. Thalia pretended she didn't hear me and danced around Percy's living room. I stared at my phone's screen. 'Who are you?' I texted back. Three seconds later the reply:' Luke'

~Percy POV~

Who was Annabeth texting? Another guy? I reached over and plucked the phone out of her hand. Anger boiled within me. What is this? She's going out with him after all? "Hey!" she yelled and snatched back her phone. "Are you both dating?" I asked, my voice unrecognisable. It was eerily quiet. Jason and Nico had stopped wrestling. "So what if we are?" she asked back.

"Who are you dating?" Thalia asked Annabeth.

"Luke Castellan," I answered for her.

There was a moment of silence. Annabeth was shooting me death glares. Thalia was looking at her with disbelieve. I don't give a fuck about Jason and Nico at that moment. Thalia was the first to break the silence.

"LIAR!" she yelled at Annabeth accusingly. She had the eyes of a wild animal. All of us knew about Thalia's feelings for Luke and we try not to talk about it. "So you acted in front of us all the while?" I asked her.

" I didn't!"

"You ran off crying and I even hugged you!"

"You don't understand!" she cried

"What don't I understand?" I asked quietly.

"You misunderstood! I'm not romantically involved with Luke!" she almost yells.

"Fine, you both are going out together later right? Have fun," I said quietly and left the living room.

What is my problem? We both ended our relationship so why do I care so much? I should be mad at her right? She's going out with the very guy that bullies my friends and I all the while.

~Annabeth's POV~

I left Percy's house. I couldn't stand Thalia's eyes. I felt so guilty but there's nothing wrong texting Luke. The way Percy looked at me before he walked away was seared into my head. He looked at me as if he didn't know me anymore. I don't like that. I reached home, ran into my room, and started crying into my pillow.

~Percy's POV~

I ignored Annabeth the entire day at school today. Sure, she still hangs out with us but she just doesn't talk to Thalia and I. Piper has been sticking to us more often and is constantly seen talking to Annabeth. Luke approached us again. This time, with only Ethan and the dark haired girl I saw days ago. He had a smirk on his face. "So, did you enjoy last night, Annie?" he asked. I looked at Annabeth. I hoped she hasn't done anything. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said and glared at Luke. "Luke, tell me what's going on," the dark haired girl said.

"Oh, shut up Reyna. You don't have to know," Luke snapped. Reyna looked hurt. So she is his girlfriend after all. Luke turned to Thalia. "Wanna join the cheerleading team?" he asked, sarcastically. Thalia thought for a moment. "No. I can't Luke. You know why," she said wistfully. Luke sniggered. "No wonder your daddy didn't want you. You are too arrogant for him. I bet he couldn't stand you so he left," he mocked. The next thing we knew was that Luke was on the floor with a bloody nose and Thalia was sitting on the floor, crying. Luke stood up with the help of Reyna and Ethan and staggered a bit.

Luke then grabbed Annabeth's wrist. I resisted the urge to punch him in the face again. "I still love you, Annie," he said and kissed her. Annabeth stifled a scream and kicked him away. I walked away from my group. I didn't want to see what was going on.

* * *

**I updated a little earlier than I expected. =) Enjoy!**


	6. Not talking :(

My new chappie :) Enjoy!

* * *

~Annabeth POV~

It's been a month since I've came here and it's been two weeks since Percy and I had our argument. Thalia ain't talking to me either. From the moment Luke 'kissed' me, I felt as if Percy had walked out of my life and Thalia just stabbed me with a rusty knife.

Nico and Jason are still talking to me but not that much. I've started hanging out with Piper, Hazel, Leo and Frank. The awkwardness in Percy's group was just too much for me to bear and Piper asked me to sit with her. "Okay, let's play a game of truth or dare!" Hazel suggested at the lunch table.

"I'm in!" Piper exclaimed.

"I can play that on my iPhone, I bet Hephaestus invented iPhones," Leo blabbered.

"Okay, Annabeth, you're first," Frank said after spinning his spoon.

"I'll take Truth," I said after a little moment of hesitation.

"When was the last time you had a boyfriend?" Piper asked.

Sub-consciously, I fingered the beaded necklace on my neck. "Erm... Last summer?" I answered. I was not sure if that count but whatever. Piper gave me a knowing look which I chose to ignore. I started day-dreaming. I loved the time we had our moments together. He kissed me under the fireworks. His mom had actually thought I was the most sensible 17 year old she had ever knew. I smiled to myself. Looking back on those moments made me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Somebody snapped their finger right in front of my face. I jumped. "Down to earth, princess," Leo said. The game carried on and on until the bell rang. I found out that Frank has a not-so-secret crush on Hazel, Piper is overly obsessed with Jason and her parents are working in the entertainment industry, Hazel's dad died and she can actually see the spirits around us and I was so happy that the spoon barely pointed to me at all. I sighed and made my way back to class.

~Percy's POV~

_Dear diary,_

_I know it's unlikely for me to write diaries but I felt that Annabeth literally tore me apart from the inside when Luke kissed her. I realise I do care about her. Right now, I'm dating this girl named Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She's also really pretty. I think I kinda like her too. I'm confused and my feelings are pretty mixed up. I don't know how could I ask for advice as this topic is just so awkward. I already feel better writing this down. _

_Perseus Jackson, signing out. =/_

I am constantly in a foul mood. I didn't like it. Luke had been bothering me these few days so I gave him some broken tooth. I hope he'll have a good time fixing it. I bet it'll keep him from kissing anybody for a while. That was the only day I felt a little bit better. I'm seeing her less now that I spend more time with Rachel. Rachel had also been hanging out with us. I feel bad about it but it can't be helped. Thalia's mood swings happened more frequent so she was sent for detention a for the last two weeks. She threw a desk at the teacher, tore her books and started vandalising. She had also started getting into fights. She had also been starving and stuffing herself some of the days. In my opinion, Nico had been really sweet with her. He was there with her all the way. "I wish Luke can just get out of our lives," he said to me. "Speaking of the devil," Jason muttered.

Luke was heading towards us with an irritating smirk on the face. What pleases me is that his smirk seemed a little pained and crooked, probably due to the broken teeth. Nico plastered a fake smile and smiled back. "Yo boys!" Luke called in greeting. "Oh god," I muttered under my breath.

"I see Thals and Annie aren't with you,"

"And I think you know exactly why," Nico snarled.

Luke ignored him and turned to Jason, "Jason, I just found out Thals and you are related,"

What? Seriously? He never told us that. I looked at Jason who had a shocked- stricken expression. "Say what?" he asked Luke, quietly. He actually abounded dangerous.

"Thalia is your sister, nincompoop," Luke rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jason gasped, "no, it can't be."

I knew Jason had a horrible past and we never talked about it. It hurts. We understand each other. As friends, we don't cross each other's personal boundaries. We respect each other. We don't press on the topic which others don't want to talk about. Since Luke came, it felt as if he had been stalking our entire lives. He knows what'll hit a nerve. He also knows about things which we don't really talk about. I do not know how much meaner Luke can get. I hated seeing my friends so torn up and broken down. It's like seeing them suffer without knowing how to help them. I want this feeling gone. I want Thalia and Annabeth back. I don't know how is Annabeth coping but it seems a little too awkward to start talking to her. Not to mention that I'm still a little pissed off. I'm not pissed at her eventhough I vented my frustration on her weeks ago.

I realised I was pissed at myself. My own helplessness, my own problems. It felt as if I was the one who dragged my friends into this.

...

Rachel Dare...

I still like her, I know. She had been a good friend. I can't help thinking that it'd be better if we are off as 'brother and sister' rather than a 'couple'. I care for her, but, it's different from the ones I feel when I'm with Annabeth. With that geeky wise girl, I actually feel alive. Wait, did I call her a geeky wise girl?

Yeah, Deep down, she's like that. Instead of the girl with a bad temper and an attitude problem, she's a sweet, sweet person.

~Annabeth's POV~

School's over. I swore Percy just smiled at me when we were leaving the school compound. So he's not mad at me after all? I relaxed in relieve. I just found out that I still have feelings for him and I miss him.

* * *

How was that? It's getting complicated now isn't it? ;)

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

3


End file.
